140
David begins to warm to Laura. Synopsis Teaser :My name is Victoria Winters. A strange, unexplainable terror has crept into the heart of someone at Collinwood. A feeling of love that should draw people together has driven one away to the edge of the precipice. Victoria takes David to Widows' Hill, where David tells Victoria of his dream to hop an ocean liner and leave forever. Laura appears and asks him if he wants to go to Madagascar, of which they spoke when David was younger. In fright, David trips and falls near the cliff. Act I Victoria saves David from falling over the edge and calms him down. He tells her he's frightened of Laura's eyes. She tells him not to be afraid and convinces him to go to Laura, who is crying. He does not see the fright in her eyes again. David asks Laura if she likes him; she says she loves him and will stay with him forever and ever. Act II Roger tells Elizabeth of the situation in Phoenix and Laura's plans to take David to a better and different place. Elizabeth is angry at Roger for being so eager to get rid of his son; he diverts by speaking of Carolyn's bringing Burke to Collinwood and the subsequent goings-on at the Cottage. Laura, David, and Victoria come in; David wants to show Laura his room and toys. Victoria tells Elizabeth and Roger of her cunning plan and lifesaving valour. Victoria tells Elizabeth that David said Laura wasn't really his mother (134). Act III After the family finishes dinner, Elizabeth chats with Laura in private. She subtly threatens Laura about involving herself with Burke after they talk of David's "imagination" and relationships with ghosts. Roger scolds Victoria for bringing up the not-really-Laura business. Roger shows David a picture album in order to dispell the boy's doubts, and David says that Laura really is his mother. Act IV Laura and David look at the pictures and speak of Roger and Burke. She tells him about where she comes from, which some people call 'Paradise.' Laura tells David about the beautiful, immortal Phoenix, which doesn't age for 100 years and of which there is typically only one on Earth at a time. Victoria listens secretly. As Laura's story climaxes, the doors to Collinwood burst open with a ghostly wind. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production Story * Laura relates the legend of the Phoenix. * TIMELINE: It was last night when Carolyn brought Burke to Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * Louis Edmonds experiences a pregnant pause while the family is eating, and Joan Bennett tries to prompt him, causing the two to mesh their lines together. However, Edmonds makes a quick recovery. * Part of a boom microphone is visible in the upper left of the screen during the first part of the scene at Widows' Hill. * Ohrbach's is misspelled in the credits as Orhbach's. * As David, Vicki, and Roger leave the dining room after dinner, the hallway wall outside is placed at an odd angle showing, for a full 9 seconds, a set design flat to the right. End credits announcement * How does a nightmare begin? It begins with a long drive down a deserted road an abandoned roadside rest on a strange and sleepless night. It begins with the Invaders coming as part of ABC's second season. Don't miss the exciting premiere Tuesday on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 140 on the IMDb 0140